un orage dragonnien
by Scorpius M
Summary: un Drago malefoy de bonne humeur c'est déjà un souci mais un Drago Malefoy de mauvaise humeur et relativement énervé...


Un orage Dragonnien

Blaise admirait son meilleur ami qui tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure dans un silence de plomb. Pourtant, celui-ci c'était levé avec bonne humeur, ce qui s'était caractérisé par un magnifique sarcasme et un impressionnant froid polaire dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait gratifié Goyle d'un brin d'attention . mais alors, qu'était-il arrivé pour que Drago Lucius Malefoy perde cette joie matinal et se transforme littéralement en chaudron prêt à exploser ? cela Blaise l'ignorait et il était hors de question qu'il y perde des écailles en tentant de savoir ce que son blond préféré pouvait bien avoir. Car oui si une chose était à éviter c'était bien d'attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Un orage Dragonnien n'était absolument pas comparable à ce qui avait existé sur cette planète. En effet, l'explosion Malefoy faisait clairement passer Hiroshima, Nagasaki ou même Tchernobyl pour une vaste blague voir un pétard mouiller et cela tout les Serpentar le savait pertinemment ce qui expliquer sans aucun doute pourquoi il y avait tant d'espace entre eux et le prince de glace. Dans ce genre de cas, il vaux mieux simplement baisser la tête, faire profile bas, garder le silence et surtout attendre que l'orage passe simplement pour éviter d'en recevoir les foudres, ce qui dans l'idée ferait un mal de chien pour la fierté de qui que ce soit. Son meilleur ami s'éloigna vers la grande vitre qui donnait sur le lac et Blaise s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement, l'orage s'éloignait légèrement de lui.

\- Blaise ?

Ah non, l'orage n'a pas oublié sa présence. Malgré lui, son corps se tend face à la voix froide qui ferait passé le pôle nord pour les caraïbes et il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait du rejoindre son petit ami pour lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aime. Mais là un chose est sûre, c'est trop tard.

\- Oui Drago ? tenta-t-il

-Ai-je la tête d'un gentil chat à qui on peut vraiment piquer sa souris ?

Alors la, le jeune black n'y comprenait plus rien. Il a beau faire partie des plus grand cerveaux de l'école, là il était perdu. Première question qui lui effleura l'esprit était depuis quand son meilleur ami se voyait comme un gentil petit chat ? bordel, il étai Drago Malefoy, le prince de Serpentar, il n'était absolument pas un chat mais un foutu Dragon prêt à anéantir le premier qui se mettrait maintenant en travers de son chemin. La suivant et pas des moindres fut simplement QUI dans ce misérable monde avait eu les boules assez lourdes pour s'opposer joyeusement à ce foutu dragon ? et merde ! de quel souris parlait-il ? bon c'est pas que ces réflexions n'étaient pas intéressante, mais le dragon attendait surement une réponse et s'il ne voulait pas finir en saucisse grillé, il vaudrait mieux qu'il lui en fournisse une là de suite maintenant.

\- Toi un chat ? certainement pas. Je t'aurais plus qualifié de dragon tueur.

Le reflet de son ami lui renvoya le sourire de ce dernier et Blaise se félicita, après tout un sourire sincère venant du blond était déjà rare en temps normal mais dans ce genre de cas, cela relevait du miracle. Quoique depuis que Drago sortais avec Potter, ces sourires étaient bien plus courant. Comme si la statue de glace ne pouvait que fondre pour le griffon. Oooohhhhh ! voilà donc le problème. Blaise tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami. Le seul qui pouvait encore le faire sortir de ces gons n'était autre que St Potty dans toute sa gloire, ce qui expliquait au moins pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait être près à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le problème touchait le brave et suicidaire Potter. Et si le black se référait à l'étrange comparaison que venait de faire son prince, quelqu'un avait eu les boules assez lourdes pour lui prendre son « adorable » tête brûler de petit ami. Bon maintenant que le souci était maintenant clairement identifier, il pouvait dire avec certitude que l'orage était loin d'être fini et que s'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa survie, il devrait peut-être aider son meilleur ami. Mais pas de suite, car celui-ci semblait plonger dans la plus douloureuse de réflexion. Les traits de glaces avaient fondu comme neige au soleil pour laisser percevoir un regard de pure douleur. Non de non qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé pour que son meilleur ami soit aussi misérable ? prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva pour venir aux côtés du dragon qui se recomposa rapidement son visage neutre lorsque son reflet trahit son approche. Il était peut-être lui aussi suicidaire pensa le noir mais dans tout les cas, l'orage devait éclater s'il voulait aider son ami. Alors prenant une respiration, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son future bourreau.

-Drago ? un problème avec Potter ?

Ok il avait déjà fait plus délicat mais quitte à mourir autant ne pas tourner autours du chaudron et de suite sauter dans le poison. Il sentit le corps du blond se tendre tels un arc bandé prêt à décrocher sa flèche qui ne tarda pas à filer.

\- Foutu balafré au cerveau ramollie et à l'instinct de survie peu développer, je vais le réduire en poussière et réussir là où face de serpent a échoué. Comment peut-il être aussi aveugle et aussi stupide ? s'emporta le blond.

Ok là le problème était peut-être un peu plus gros que ce a quoi Blaise s'attendait. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré un petit souci et un gros caprice de la part de son meilleur ami qui été connu pour cela. Mais là sa semblait plus être une situation de rupture douloureuse face à laquelle personne ne semblait s'attendre.

-Euh … Dray, peut-être devrais-tu m'expliquer un peu mieux ?

Le corps du blond se tendit à nouveau alors que les yeux gris acier se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder. Ils furent comme une lame froide et nette qui glissa profondément entre ces côtes pour lui couper le souffle alors que la voix froide et traînante de son meilleur ami envahit son esprit. « et tu te dis faisant partie des plus grand cerveau de l'école ? minable. » voilà ce que son regard voulait dire et Blaise était bien d'accord. Là c'était comme tendre une perche bien trop facile au dragon mais bon, ce n'était pas sa faute si son petit griffon roux d'amour était bien plus intéressant que les perpétuels commérages de couloire. Quoique en vue de l'état de son meilleur ami, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de laisser traîner ces oreilles. A peine eu-t-il ouvert la bouche pour parler que son meilleur ami s'arrache de sa prise pour quitter la salle d'un pas rageur. Bon au moins la tempête partait vers d'autre horizon au grand soulagement de tout les serpentars.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, Blaise et les autres rejoignirent la grande salle pour le repas. Comme toujours, ils prirent place à leur table et Blaise ne put que remarquer l'absence de son meilleur ami. Il tourna son regard vers la table des griffondor et vis que le trio d'or était bien là. Donc son ami n'était absolument pas avec sa tête brûler. Il porta son attention vers Theodore quand un crie horrible les firent tous sursauter. Jaillissant dans la salle Ginny Weasley courrait à perdre à l'aine fuyant un elfe de maison qui lui courrait après en clamant haut et fort « Férus aime jeune femme ». elle hurlait à plein poumon, horrifié de la situation. Dans son sillage, Drago malefoy fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres et jouant avec une petite fiole de verre. D'un pas léger et d'humeur plus heureuse, il vint prendre place à la table de Serpentar et posa la petite fiole devant son assiette. Le blond croisa le regard de noir et il lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Elle ne devrait pas jouer avec les philtres d'amour. Surtout quand cela arrive à mes oreilles.

Blaise soupira. Vraiment, Drago était le pire serpent qu'il ne connaisse.


End file.
